


Double Stubble, BL and Trouble

by Secretficjunkie



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Boyfriends, Bubble Bath, But its tasteful and only alluded to, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Humor, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mentions of Frandrew, One Shot, Only in Lottes Mind lol, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretficjunkie/pseuds/Secretficjunkie
Summary: Lotte pours over volume 69 of Nightfall in the tub, with unexpected results.
Relationships: Frank/Andrew Hanbridge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Double Stubble, BL and Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece as a result of a conversation with a very good writing friend and with some art too!

What Lotte needed was a hot bath. Between classes this week and Sucy and Akko's constant bickering, a shower just wouldn't cut it. Shedding the purple Luna Nova uniform in favor of a fluffy bathrobe, she scanned her bookshelf for something relaxing. Her lips parted in the most microscopic of gasps as her eyes landed on the _Nightfall_ series' infamous volume 69, featuring...the dream. She looked around guiltily at her two roommates, her heart skipping, but they were too embroiled in a fresh argument about homework to pay her any mind. 

__

Quickly, she grabbed volume 69 and stuffed it in the fold of a towel before scurrying out of the room toward the red dormitory bathroom. She stopped to pick up a piece of wood from the tiny pile in the corner and knocked on the boiler door. The fire fairy peeked her head out and quite literally lit up at the sight of the log. 

“Here you go,” Lotte said kindly. 

“WHEEE!” came the response and the fairy and log disappeared behind the hammered metal door. 

A few minutes later, Lotte slipped into the steaming, perfumed water. As the hot water melted some of the knots away in her back, she sighed and removed her rapidly fogging glasses. She could still read the print up close, and didn't want a repeat of the last time when her glasses slipped right into the bathwater. 

She bit her lip and thumbed to the earmarked page...the chapter where Belle has a dream about Edgar and Arthur. 

_Tall and fair Edgar...dark and brooding Arthur...what a shame to have to choose, she thought as her eyes grew heavy with sleep. If only they got along. Little did she know, when Belle opened her eyes, her wish would come true, if only in her dream._

Looking around one last time...just in case...Lotte propped the book on the edge of the tub with one hand and let the other slip under the water as she read on. 

_Edgar cupped Arthur's face, tipping his jaw up with a tender touch._

Heat rose to Lotte's face that had nothing to do with the bath. 

_He felt hot breath tickle his skin, sensing soft lips before they even touched. For Frank, it was almost similar to kissing a girl...if it weren't for a rougher jaw and the masculine smell, almost like a fire in winter that he discovered on Andrew's throat-_

“Whoa, where did that come from?” Lotte's eyes snapped into focus, realizing the mistake she made mixing up the names. Edgar and Arthur...not...not Frank and Andrew. It would be wrong to imagine her boyfriend and his best friend like that. Right? And yet... 

In the theater of her mind, Edgar and Arthur took on new familiar shapes. She moved rhythmically, breathing heavy onto the pages. 

_Frank's lips were now fully pressed to Andrew's, curious fingers diving into the short dark waves of hair and pulling him closer. He made a surprised noise as Andrew's tongue darted out to moisten his lips, asking lascivious questions with no words. Their lips parted in unison, their tongues pressing hot against one another and hands exploring-_

KNOCK KNOCK! 

Lotte was jolted from the very edge of blissful oblivion by the rapping on the door, jumping so suddenly she lost her grip on the book and it slipped, in mortifying slow motion, into the bathwater. 

“Oh, no, no, no, no!” she whispered frantically, fishing the soggy book from under her leg. 

“Lotte, what's keeping you in there?” came Sucy's voice from the other side of the door. “You got your hand in the candy jar or something? Ke ke ke,” she chuckled to herself. 

Lotte froze, eyes on the door. Did Sucy know? Or was she just making a joke? She groaned...either way, her book was in bad shape and she was left even less relaxed in the bath than when she got in. She pulled the drain plug and slipped back into her robe, wondering if she could persuade Frank to let her use his bathtub over the weekend. 


End file.
